Reasonable Reasons
by Igrewinlovewithyoursins
Summary: Adventures of Fran's secret night life, and how it becomes intertwined with his day life. Rated M for swearing and mentions of sex. Mostly fluff and drabble, I have an odd sense of humor :


Reasonable Reasons

_Intro_

There were 5 reasonable reasons as to why Fran would most likely not get caught.

Fran wasn't the type of person to sneak out at night.

He wasn't the type of person who would like to be in the company of others.

He wasn't the type of person who would enjoy a drink or two with some friends.

He wasn't the type of person who would enjoy a casual game of spin the bottle.

He wasn't the type of person who would fuck another man in a dark corner of a dance club.

And even though these reasons might have not been all the reasons, or all the right reasons, they were certainly reasonable reasons.

_i._

"So where do you go to school?" The young man smiled a lot. Which was fine with the illusionist, he had a nice smile.

"I'm not in school." The green haired one said sheepishly. The other man found it adorable. "I'm working, sort of."

"Ah I get you," The brunette took another sip of his beverage, "That's totally understandable. Honestly I'm only there because my folks offered to pay for my tuition, but if they hadn't I probably would be working too."

"I'm glad you two are getting along." Another figure approached the sofa the two were sitting at.

They were in the break room, though you could still hear the music blaring down the hall.

"Kyle," Fran smiled at his good friend. "It's funny, you invited me here, but I've seen you like twice."

"Hey, I'm the birthday boy." The ginger grinned shrugging, "What can I say? I'm a popular man."

"Especially with the ladies." The young man sitting with Fran noted.

"Too bad you prefer men." Fran teased in plain tone.

"Hey! That's you not me." His friend had a young face, freckled, and pink from what they had been drinking. "I'm bisexual. I get the better taste of both sides."

"Yeah yeah whatever." Fran waved away.

"So you guys down for spin the bottle? One the girls really want to play down in the lounge." Kyle said with a big smile on his face.

"Spin the bottle?" Fran smiled too, his face also pink from the alcohol. He wasn't drunk yet, or at least he thought he wasn't and that was reason enough to have another drink. "What are we in middle school?"

"Common! It'll be funny!" He waved enthusiastically. "You can remember them good ol' days!"

"I'm down." The brunette shot Fran an edgy smile. "Common Fran you know you want to."

"I never said I _didn't _want to, I just pointed out that it was childish."

"Is that a 'yes'? 'Cos I'm taking it as a fucking yes." Kyle excitedly motioned for them to come along. He was like a hyperactive child on sugar and acid. "Let's goooo!"

….

"Yeah I don't think they're coming back." Fran said plainly pointing out what everyone was thinking.

The last spinner and spinnee had gone to another room for '7 minutes in heaven' but it was evident they were not returning.

"Well then you go!" Kyle tossed him the bottle. He couldn't have been more careless, but Fran caught it nonetheless. "No more 7 minutes in heaven you guys, or were gonna run out of people, ya damn horny assholes!"

There was some protest, but they settled down as they agreed he had a point.

"Let's get this over with…" Fran placed the bottle in the center of the group and gave it a nice spin.

"Niiicee..." Kyle commented on how nice and long the spin was.

As the bottle slowed to a stop, the crowd burst out with a teasing "Oooooooooohhhhh~!"

"Fran has to kiss Ruban!" Kyle was so drunk, but it was fair, he was the birthday boy.

"Well will you look at that?" Ruban, being the boy Fran had been talking to earlier grinned at him, flipping his brown hair away from his eyes.

"It has to last at least 5-no 10 seconds!" The birthday boy called from his spot as others started chanting the word 'kiss'. As they were drunk though, the chanting was unintelligible.

"Fine whatever." Fran rolled his eyes, but smiled teasingly at Ruban, "At least you're decent looking."

"Decent looking?" He said with pretend offense. "You don't think I'm pretty?"

"I've met prettier."

"Fuck you." The brunette pouted.

Fran shrugged, "Maybe later."

Ruban burst out laughing and punched the illusionist in the arm. "I like you Fran!"

"Commmmooonnn already!" Kyle called with an exaggerated voice. "Geeezuss!"

Fran flipped him off as he leaned over and kissed Ruban.

The crowd lost it, especially the females. You could tell they were both into it. There might have even been some tongue.

"Okay yeah not gonna lie, that was hot." Kyle said bluntly as the 10 seconds were over.

"That was good." Fran nodded in approval, and Ruban laughed again. Whether it was in agreement or sheer bashfulness one would never know.

"Okay, NEEEEEXXXTTTTTTT!" The birthday boy shouted tossing the bottle to another person. Nearly beheading party guests as he did so.

And the night continued so forth.

…

It had been a good night, Fran thought as he walked down the dark street. He smiled happy with himself.

After the game, everyone headed back to the dance floor, but Fran didn't dance so he sat in the corner until eventually Ruban joined him. They talked some more but at that point they weren't paying attention to the subject of the conversation. Instead they thinking about what they were going to do next; this was, as Fran had said earlier, to fuck each other.

As they parted, Ruban had given the illusionist his phone number. But in all honestly they both knew they weren't even going to see one another again. That's just how it worked. Every evening it was a different person, because Fran was simply like that, he lived in the now, not the yesterday or the week before.

The young assassin hailed a cab. Now it was time to return to his other life. How he was looking forward to it.

ii.

"Fucking frog never wakes up till 2." Bel complained loudly as the illusionist walked into the kitchen.

"It's his day off Bel, leave the poor boy alone~!" Lussuria hummed merrily from behind the counter the blond knife wielder sat across from. "Are you hungry hon?" He asked the illusionist as he rummaged through the pantry.

He pulled out all the cereals, "Luss, where's my cereal?"

Fran's favorite cereal was Raisin Bran. Yeah no one else touched the horrid cereal.

"It should be there Franni-" He gasped suddenly, "Bel!" He looked at the blond in disbelief.

Bel smirked shrugging.

"Bel ate it last night, even after I told him not to." The flamboyant man said apologetically, while shooting a short disapproving glare in the blond's direction. "You can have _his_ cereal if you want honey."

"Touch my cereal and die frog."

"Sempai you hate Raisin Bran." Fran said blankly eyeing the insane prince.

"I do." He chuckled his infamous laugh. "But the prince hates the frog more."

Fran blinked processing this. "So you ate my cereal, a cereal _you_ hate and doesn't appeal to you in anyway whatsoever, _just_ so I couldn't have it?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"You're a psycho sempai."

Lussuria laughed joyously, "You guys are so funny," he pulled leftovers from the fridge. "We have left over pancakes from this morning; I'll warm them up for you Fran."

"Thank you Luss." Fran took the stool farthest from Bel. Sadly there were only 3 stools.

"That shit was nasty by the way." Bel added.

"Your face is nasty." Fran said under his breath annoyed.

Stab stab stab.

Fran would never understand the self-proclaimed prince's philosophy.

…

A couple nights later, our green haired protagonist was sitting in his regular booth at the dance club. The colorful lights were dancing through the blue room in a rhythm. Nothing of interest had happened so far, so Fran could not deny that he had a bit more to drink than he usually did. Which was _a lot_.

"Fran my man!" The familiar ginger called to him, making his way to the table with a stranger. Fran couldn't remember ever seeing his friend sober.

"Kyle nice to see you're still alive." Fran teased monotonously. "After all that alcohol you consumed at your birthday I had my doubts."

"Oh haha," He turned to his (rather ravishing) blond friend. "See I told you he was quite the joker." He turned back to Fran "Fran, this is Phil, Phil this is Fran."

They interchanged 'hey's.

"Hey do me a favor and watch him for me." Kyle winked at Fran, for no real reason either. "I have to get him home in one piece or I'm dead haha."

"I didn't come here to babysit Kyle." Fran grinned.

"That's great cos as you see here Phil ain't no baby." He patted him on the back really hard, Phil returned with a punch that almost knocked Kyle off his feet. "And he's got a great sense of humor too, I'm sure you'll get along, take it easy I'ma go have some fun, au revior!"

Phil slid in across from Fran.

"So how'd you meet Kyle?" The illusionist began with the sentence he used on everyone Kyle hooked him up with… which was pretty much everyone he ever hooked up with.

"Went out drinking once and he tried hitting on me." Fran couldn't tell if Phil was being sarcastic or not.

"Ahh that sounds like Kyle." Fran took a drink. "Actually I'm pretty sure that was how we met."

Phil smiled, he had a nice smile. "I'm not a people person, but he's very persistent."

Fran agreed, "In a rather charming way too, he's a total tease as well."

"Yeah."

Fran was looking for his next line of his scripted fool-proof-get-laid program when Phil spoke up once more.

"Look Dan, I'm drunk out of my fucking mind… so sex?"

Fran ignored the error, and observed the man curiously. He shrugged, this worked too; in fact he liked this approach much better. "Yeah that sounds good."

The two resumed to have sex in the handicapped stall of the men's bathroom.

iii.

"Voi brat, you're late." The long haired commander swore at him as Fran tried to sneak into target practice late.

"Yeah. I'm so sorry." The illusionist replied with no regret at all.

Stab stab stab.

"Stupid frog." Bel sneered from behind him somewhere.

"Sempai…"

"Fran. You'll have to stay after practice and do an extra hour." Squalo instructed. "Bel watch him."

Stab stab stab.

…

That night Fran didn't care if he was dying from sheer exhaustion, he needed to get out. Target practice sucked ass with Bel supervising. He was cruel and unusual; no wonder he was a fallen prince.

He couldn't blame it all on the fake prince though; it was his own fault that was late in the first place. For the last couple of nights he had been going out frequently. Usually he only went out if he knew he had the following day off, but that was not the only rule Fran had broken recently.

Fran never slept with the same person more than once, but for the last three days he had. He wasn't sure if it was from his own drunken stupor, or if there was something actually going on between him and this Phil, Bil? He couldn't even remember the boy's name, let alone how he ended up with him every night.

Perhaps if they'd actually talk every once in a while, instead of getting straight to the sex.

_No,_ Fran thought, that would be even riskier. It'd increase the chances of actually developing a relationship, and god forbid that should happen. He needed to stop seeing this man.

But if it was as if Fran already knew him. He didn't know how or when but he simply felt it. Phil knew Fran too, or at least the type of person he was…. _OR_ maybe it was just the alcohol talking. He gambled on the second and told himself that he would try and consume less tonight.

…

''Ah well that didn't last." Fran murmured to himself as he started another drink.

"What didn't last?" A familiar voice half started him, he turned up to face Phil.

"Hey, you're late." Fran had started to give up on the blond and next thing you know he was drunker than ever.

"I know, I got caught up at work, sorry."

"They're gonna kick us out of here any second." Fran pointed out as his friend sat down.

His friend laughed, shrugged, yeah he was drunk already too. Fran wondered how. "We could go down the street."

"To?"

"That one hotel."

"Yeah I think that place is a bit too rich for my… um paycheck." In his state of mind, Fran couldn't remember the line, but he got his point across.

His friend laughed again. "Don't worry I got you covered." He assured smoothly.

"Ohh, you a rich boy?" The illusionist teased.

"Well I'm not poor." He said simply.

And that was good enough for Fran. "C'mon vamonos." He hummed as he got up and started for the exit. He turned back to see if Phil was following, although he hadn't given him reason to doubt him yet. Something did seem off about him though… Fran wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Whatever it was, he didn't care, as long as he got what he came for, that was all that mattered.

…

Fran wasn't one to show emotion, even during sex. Yeah he enjoyed it and he participated well. He understood sex was a two person thing and he was happy to do his part. He wasn't jumping with joy during the process, but there was a subtle happiness.

During the last couple of nights while he was with Phil, there was another feeling. It wasn't happiness or anything like that. It wasn't love, not that Fran knew how that felt, but he knew it wasn't like this. It was like a warmness in himself. He was becoming a different person. Fran hated to admit it, but he was actually starting to feel like he was becoming soft.

For example the previous morning, Bel asked him to do his mission with Levi. And although he had been very reluctant to do it, he did it. During the mission Fran only insulted him twice. _Twice. _It was frightening. And he couldn't even remember the last time he had snapped one of his sempai's knives in two.

Who was this Phil, and why was he affecting Fran as so? He didn't know this person, but it was as if his body did. Well most certainly at the moment it did.

After the climax of the night, Phil laid down next to the mysterious boy. He didn't know who he was or what made him so insanely crazy about him, but he knew that this was probably not going to last long. It didn't seem as he were the type of person to pursue a relationship with anyone. And according to Kyle, the boy was a one night stand kind of guy. He couldn't imagine how he felt now that the one night stand had turned into a _four_ day stand.

Maybe he was _that good._ The man smirked playfully. He couldn't deny feeling a little bit pleased with himself. He was probably worth a whole week to the boy or something. He chuckled to himself and turned over to join the sleeping boy.

"G'night Dan."

iv.

"Fuck shit…" Fran couldn't word right.

As he woke up in a room that was not his own, to a scenario that was not his own.

Even though he could barely recall the night prior, he was sure this was not how it had gone.

Dread filled him, he understood now. How this had happened, it explained so much. Still he had no idea how this happened.

Maybe he could leave before the other woke up. Or maybe he could use an illusion to get out of the situation.

Before he could decide on either the man sleeping beside him stirred.

"Mmhm…" He turned to face Fran, his blond hair flopping over his eyes familiarly. "Stupid frog it's way too early to be-"

The horror sunk in for real this time, Fran paled, for once in his life having nothing witty to say.

"Fuck!" Bel swore unintentionally as he realized how this had happened.

The illusionist regained his composure. "Fuck we did indeed."

…

Bel was now pacing back and forth across the hotel room in his boxers, as Fran dressed underneath the covers.

When he was dressed he sat on the bed simply observing the blond as he's occasionally stop as to say something, then swallow it and continued to pace. It was almost amusing, if not disturbing.

"I say we just pretend this never happened and go back to our normal lives?" Fran finally suggested.

And Bel was more than happy to accept the offer. "Please."

"Sounds good then." Fran said getting up and heading to the door. "This never happened?" He asked once more before exiting.

"This never happened." Bel agreed and with that the illusionist left leaving the blond to take care of the bill as agreed.

v.

Fran was once again up against the bathroom wall. It was just an average Friday night for the young assassin.

His partner this time, some brunette he met at the bar. He honestly preferred blonds but since the incident from a couple nights prior, he had become wary of blonds.

He still saw Bel whenever he went to the club, but they stayed out of each other's way. Nor would they mention anything about their nighttime activities during the day. It was a '_you don't tell I don't tell'_ kind of deal.

Still, Fran found himself more and more bored with his night life. With Bel around sucking the fun out of everything there was no point. Even if they barely saw each other anymore, Fran felt like he couldn't do anything without being judged by the blond. Even though he'd see _him_ with a different person very hour. Fran couldn't help but to be a bit irritated and he found it hard to enjoy himself.

Apparently the brunette he had been with realized that as well because as soon as they were done he left Fran sitting on the bathroom floor.

…

"You alright?"

Fran felt Kyle sit in the seat next to his.

"Yeah I'm fine." Fran said sipping another drink. "Just tired."

"Did you have a falling out with Bel?"

"What?"

"Well you were with him like all last week and then this week I haven't seen you guys say one word to each other." Kyle explained, for once in his life not acting drunk as fuck, but he wasn't sober that's for sure.

"We still talk to each other," Fran lied, "He's just become rather busy lately."

"I see that." Kyle looked back over to a corner where the blond sat with yet another person this night. "I thought you guys were like together or something."

Fran laughed and gave his friend a reassuring smile, "Ky, I'm _never_ together with anyone, you know that."

Kyle pouted playfully. "I know I just thought this time was different." Fran leaned over to the young man and ruffled his light orange burnt hair.

"I know." Fran smiled, _Me too._

vi.

"Bel."

"Kyle," Bel looked up from his phone, "how's it going?"

"Have you seen Fran recently?"

"Yeah-" He stopped realizing that he had only seen the young illusionist back at the house. "Actually now that you've brought it up, no I haven't."

"I think I'm gonna go check up on him if I don't see him tomorrow. Do you know if he's okay?" Kyle was worried for his friend.

"I don't see why he wouldn't be, you know where he lives?" Bel asked curiously.

"Ahh I don't I was going to call him first." The redhead shrugged, "I don't know, he wasn't feeling well last time I spoke to him, I think he might have caught something, I was hoping you would know."

"Actually I think you're right." Bel tried to make the worried friend feel better, "Last I saw him he did mention something about taking a couple nights off." He lied, "In fact I don't live that far from him, I'll drop by his place in the morning and see what his deal is."

"Really? That's awesome man, thanks." Kyle did seem a bit more relieved, "Let me know how it goes ASAP k?"

"Will do." Bel waved as the ginger walked away.

Bel hadn't noticed that Fran hadn't been showing up around here recently. Since he saw him at home, as his usual self, he assumed everything was fine. Now that he really thought about it though, he hadn't seen him much at home either. When he did he _seemed_ fine to Bel, or was that not the case? Bel would have to investigate immediately, to be honest he was more than happy to check up on the frog.

…

Fran was sitting in the dim library, it was late and no one was home. Squalo and Xanxus had been handling affairs in Japan, and Luss had taken his weekend off as an opportunity to take some Italian cooking class down south. Levi was on some sort of mission and Bel was out on one of his nightly activities.

It looked nice outside, Fran observed from the window. 'Nice' to the illusionist was the dark gray sky, big and thunderous, waiting to swallow you up. It was raining, not too hard, but not too lightly either. Tempting it was. He decided to go sit out on the balcony. Unfortunately most of it had been covered by the balcony above.

But if you went to the very end and leaned over the railing...

"Boo!"

Fran jumped away from the railing as Bel leaped onto it from what had seemed nowhere. Fran was a person not easily startled.

"Sempai?" He hadn't expected him to return till the morning.

"Frog." Bel examined the frog for any signs of sickness. "You sick?"

"No?" Fran wasn't sure how to answer him.

Bel plopped down from the railing. "Hm…" he took a closer look at Fran.

"What?"

"Kyle's worried about you," He said casually tilting Fran's face up to inspect it. _He didn't look sick. _"Since he hasn't seen you in what? Like forever? Where _have_ you been?"

"Ah I should probably call him." Fran felt bad now, Kyle really cared for his friends, it wasn't good to make him worry like that.

Bel waited for him to answer his question, "So?"

"Oh yeah I don't know, I'm just tired."

"Are you sure?" Fran could tell he didn't believe him.

"Um… yeah…" Bel was awfully close to his face, it was uncomfortable.

He grinned at him, making the illusionist twitch.

"What's the problem frog?" He smirked, "Don't like me being this close?"

"No, I do not." Fran took a step back.

"Aw but you had no problem with it before." Bel took a teasing step forward.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Fran looked away irritated. _What the hell?_ They had agreed not to mention the incident again.

"I'm pretty sure you do." He was in Fran's bubble again, but he was too close to the window/wall to back up anymore.

"Nope, you're delusional."

"But you're the illusionist."

Fran could smell his breath, it smelled like sweet liquor with a hint of mint.

"Sempai…" He breathed leaning away, "You're drunk."

"Actually I'm kinda soberish I think."

"Really?" Fran said sarcastically.

"Really."

Before Fran could say anything else, Bel bit his neck.

"Sempai!?" He jumped again and attempted to push him off.

The blond didn't respond and continued to nibble down to his collarbone.

"Sempai stop…"

Fran had felt so numb this last week, as if life didn't hold anything for him anymore. He thought he had just lost interest in his former night life. But now everything was returning and it scared him. Why the hell would it now? I couldn't be this person's doing, he hated Bel.

"Common… you let me before…" The blond teased tugging on Fran's long sleeve shirt.

"Sempai…." Fran felt himself giving in but he caught himself. "No."

He shoved him away, "Don't touch me!"

He hadn't meant to say it that loud. He knew Bel was just playing with him, but he was afraid he was serious. Not afraid of Bel being serious, of Fran being serious.

"Fran…" Bel now realized that something _was_ wrong with the frog. He wasn't sick but something was bothering the young assassin.

"I have to go." Fran said simply turning away and returning to the library. He knew if he said anything else he would probably crack.

vii.

Bel didn't understand Fran. He was weird.

He wasn't sure if 'weird' was the word he was looking for but he couldn't think of another.

_What was his deal?_

…

Fran didn't like this at all.

How had this happened? His day job and night life weren't meant to become so intertwined. He hated it.

There was a knock on his door.

It was Bel, there was no one else in the house. Fran wasn't going to answer it.

"Oi frog what was that?" He called from behind the door.

The knob jiggled.

"You don't have to lock it, there's no one fucking home." He sounded annoyed, "I'm not a friggin pedo like fucking Lussuria, I'm not going to do anything."

Fran was sitting behind his bed, and kept staring out the window. It was still raining.

"I was just messing with you Fran I didn't mean it k?"

Still there was no response. After a while Fran had assumed he left. Next thing he knew Bel was standing right next to him. He wasn't going to lie; he jumped a bit, though managing to keep a cool face.

"Fran get up."

When it became evident that he wasn't going to get up, Bel took his arm, pulled him up and threw him on the bed.

"Say something jesus." Bel resisted the urge to slap the younger assassin.

"What do you want me to say?" Fran sat up next to the blond.

"I don't know, explain yourself."

"Why?"

"Because you're being weird Fran."

"Sempai you're being weird too."

"No I'm not."

"Yeah you are, normally you'd just throw knives at me and say mean things."

"Do you want me to? Because I can if you want." He grinned jokingly.

Fran sighed. "Sempai I like being with you."

Bel found that hard to believe so he assumed he was talking about the sex.

"You mean like sex?"

"Yeah that." Fran couldn't say the word anymore. Around strangers it was simple but Bel, he _knew_ Bel..

"So what's the problem?" Bel didn't see why that was a bad thing.

"I don't want to."

"Don't want to what? Have sex? Or have sex with me?"

"With you," He shrugged, "I mean it's great and all but it's _you_."

Bel twitched. "And what's wrong with me?"

"You're a psycho sempai."

He had a point there, "I suppose you make a valid argument, but I don't think that's really why." He smirked in Fran's face. "I think that's what attracts you too me the most, it's the thrill."

It was true; there was something about Bel's instability that intrigued Fran. And by intrigued he meant completely turned on.

"Look," Bel continued, "I'm totally okay with you wanting sex, but don't expect all that lovey dovey crap, we're not in a relationship k? Of course the prince is allowed to do whatever he wants but the frog better not look at anyone else or the prince will kill the froggy."

Fran blinked, not sure if the blond was being serious.

Bel chuckled his infamous laugh and pinned the other down.

"Sempai when I said I want to have sex with you, I didn't mean now."

"Yeah well too late to take it back frog."

"Screw you sempai." Fran said mildly irritated.

"Yes that's exactly what I intend to happen." Bel grinned as he began to undress the younger.

"I hate you." Fran couldn't help a grin.

…

There were 5 reasonable reasons as to why Bel loved the frog.

His using of sarcasm as a method of defense.

His odd and corny sense of humor.

His nonchalant way of simply not giving a fuck.

His nonchalant way of simply not giving a fuck during sex, with the exception of giving a hint of subtle orgasmic happiness.

And mostly because he was the fucking frog. (both literally and figuratively)

Fin.

* * *

I considered not posting this since it didn't have much of a plot, but I reread it again recently and found it a bit amusing.

Grammar stinks per usual _suis tres desole, _anyone else dislike the word 'chuckled' as much as I do? I think it sounds so... unlovely haha.

Also in Fran's defense, I like Raisin Bran :)


End file.
